The Sunken City Wiki
Welcome to the The Sunken City Wiki A tabletop rpg setting set in an underground fantasy realm using the GURPS system. This is a dark fantasy world where the skies above are scorched and no life can live on the surface. The characters are confined to a highly detailed underworld setting, the sunken city of Oldenarm. After centuries of tunneling a new cave is discovered, but alas, it is teeming with hostile Goblins. Practical information This wiki is currently UNDER CONSTRUCTION To increase readabilty make an account and deselect "Show section edit links". Most information is already here or on Trygves google drive and drawings should be uploaded to keep data together. This wiki might be completed some day.. hopefully before 2050 :P TODO: Find drawings and upload. There are some of tunnels and world maps. The Kings Speech We are the children of the sunken city, for centuries we thought we were the last living sentient beings in the last great city of the Realm. We were wrong. The wicked goblins were spared the great fires of the cataclysm and they have found us. An army now stands in our tunnels and our choices have been made for us. To arms! To war! Dunkeldworian VI, King of Oldenarm in a public speech, five days ago. A Call for Heroes As you grew up in the city of Oldenarm you thought you were the last of a dying world. As great fire from the heavens engulfed the world-that-was, Oldenarm sank deep into the depths of the earth by strong and powerful magic from the hands of a great wizard. He was weakened and fell into stasis, a magic sleep which has given him his name, for his old name has long been forgotten. He is the Sleeping Wizard and from his tower a light shines so bright that it makes the surrounding crops grow and life can go on. Oldenarm was once a great city where all good beings could live freely. Artisans, humble farmers, brave knights, dwarves, humans, elves, gnomes, a college of wizards and countless others called it home. It has fallen greatly from its golden years. Now less than ten thousand live there. Families are forged through fear of inbreeding more than love, strict laws govern daily life and survival is the main agenda. The once great library has little knowledge left of the world-that-was, religious fever spark between the gods and those who worship the Sleeping Wizard. The guilds clash tongues, and sometimes blade, over petty disputes and scraps of raw material. The noble houses still cling to old ideals of chivalry and jousting, but their knights were ill prepared for wartime, recent victories aside. Oldenarm is weak, its supplies are dwindling and the farmers live in constant fear of the next Goblin tunnel. Many have lost hope and the recent invasion makes life in Oldenarm seem pretty gloom. Long were hopes that others survived the cataclysm. Tunnels were dug to see the surface, but the only report to make it back told of horrors of a barren landscape. The hopeful tell tales of the dwarven kingdoms. Some might have survived, but tunnels are hard to make and the caverns around Oldenarm have all been explored. Deeper tunnels are required and the Tunnelers Guild are held either in high regard for their efforts at finding others or in spite for their self-imposed power over Oldenarm society. They claimed long to be our only hope, but it was they who dug the hole from which the Goblins first came. Our beloved city is the only place that we know of that can support civilization. We have fish in tanks, the light from the Sleeping Wizard’s tower gives sustenance to our crops. Pigs and chickens eat our scraps and the tunnels are not completly barren. The Spoonge mushrooms still grow in the deepest of tunnels, but they are but base nutrition. Crawlers and Dire Rats give fur, hide and some meat, but they are dangerous game to hunt. This is the world you call home, and it is but a matter of time before the realm succumbs. Will you carve out a better existence? Will you keep the goblin hordes at bay? Are you one of the heroes that Oldenarm so desperately needs? Latest activity Category:Browse